House On Haunted Hill
by LilMary
Summary: UPDATED!WWE Superstars/Divas get picked to compete to stay in a haunted house to win $1,000,000 and a trip for 2 sumwhere. Starring Jeff/Trish, Test/Stacy, Edge/Lita, Stevie/Victoria, HHH/Stephanie. I decided to add one more group. PLEASE R/R! Thankyou!
1. Starting Things Off

~House on haunted hill~  
  
Summary: This isn't the same story as the movie called "House on haunted hill" cause I haven't seen that movie, lol! But anywayz the story is about 8 WWE Superstars/Divas staying inside this haunted house for as long as they can and which ever group stays in the longest wins $1,000,000 and a trip for two in the Bahamas. The problem right now is that I don't know what Superstars and Divas I should use. I need 4 guys and 4 girls and they will be split into 4 groups of 2 so if you want a couple together then tell me, so hit me up with a review saying which people I should use to be in this story. Thanks! 


	2. The Email

Disclaimer: Don't own nada damn thing except stuff in my room and a 2003 Honda Accord that I can't even drive yet for atleast 8 months because that's when I get my permit thing*sigh*.  
  
Author: LilMary.....  
I picked the groups on what most of you guys said in the reviews and e-mails you sent me and I added a group 5 because I couldn't make up my mind.  
Group number 1: Trish Stratus and Jeff Hardy.  
Group number 2: Stacy Keibler and Test.  
Group number 3: Victoria and Steven Richards.  
Group number 4: Lita and Edge (it was going to be Lita and Matt, but more people wanted Lita and Edge).  
Group number 5: Stephanie McMahon and Triple H.  
  
~Since Jeff is in this story, this happened before he got fired.~  
  
Chapter 1  
~The E-mail~  
  
Lita was in the locker room on Trish's laptop checking her mail. She had 2 new messages, one from her mom and this strange one.  
"Hmm."Lita said to herself as she clicked on the link.  
The e-mail read:  
  
Dear Ms. Dumas,  
You are 1 in a lucky group of 10 WWE Superstars/Divas to be invited to participate in a game in a Haunted House to win $1,000,000 and a trip for 2 to the Bahamas or anyplace of your choice. Please do not respond to this e-mail, but come to 666 Hollaback Ave. this Saturday at 6:00 P.M. along with the other WWE Superstars/Divas. Thankyou and hope to see ya there.  
  
Sincerely,  
Vincent K. McMahon  
  
"Vince McMahon? Ever since when does Mr. McMahon send me and e-mail"Lita asked to herself in a confused look.  
Meanwhile Trish Stratus walks into the room.  
"Hey what's up,"asked Trish.  
"Um, did you get an e-mail from Mr. McMahon?"  
"Is it some kind of invitation?,"asked Trish  
"Yeah"  
"Yeah I got one and so did Stacy, Test, Edge and Jeff."  
"Stevie and I got one two,"said Victoria in the back.  
"Well, that's 8 people, who's the other 2,"asked Lita.  
"Have no clue,"replied Trish. "But are you gonna go?"  
"Are you?said Stacy looking at Trish before Lita could talk."  
"I'm checking it out,"said Victoria.  
"Well I'll go if ya'll are going,"said Lita.  
"Hey, let me call Stephanie to see if she knows what this is all about,"said Trish picking up her cell phone and calling Stephanie McMahon.  
  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Steph, it's me Trish."  
"Oh hey, what's up?"  
"Nothing much, but I just wanted to ask you a question."  
"Alright shoot."  
"Your father sent an e-mail to Me, Stacy, Lita, Victoria, Stevie, Edge, Test and Jeff and I just wanted to know if you know anything about this."  
"Is it an invitation for some game thing?"asked Stephanie  
"Yeah."  
"Well girl, Hunter and I got one too and I got not a damn clue what my father is up to."  
"Well since you got one, are you going?"  
"Yeah, I guess, we could check it out."  
"Alright thanks."  
"Bye."  
"Bye."  
  
"So, did you find anything out," said Stacy getting dressed in the back?"  
"She and Hunter got one too and she don't have a damn clue what her father is up to."  
"That's just great!"said Lita.  
"Aw c'mon you guys, it'll probably be fun, unless you guys are scared."said Victoria with a laugh.  
"We're all gonna be together in some so called "Spooky house" so we'll be fine, that is unless they slit all of us up,"said Stacy starting to look scared.  
  
Saturday morning 7:00 A.M. they all meet at Stacy's house in Baltimore, MD.:  
They we're all there except for Stephanie and Hunter.  
"Where are those two,"said Trish still half asleep laying on Jeff's lap on the couch.  
"Maybe the Billion Dollar Princess chickened out."joked Jeff.  
"I heard that,"said Stephanie walking into the house with Hunter.  
"Don't you guys knock?"said Stacy with a giggle.  
"The door was left wide open."said Hunter.  
"Where is this 666 Hollaback Ave. place anywayz?"asked Test.  
"I think it's near the mountains in Virginia."said Stevie looking at the map trying to look for the street.  
"It's not listed on the map you bonehead,"said Edge throwing a pillow at him.  
"Is your father meeting us there?"asked Lita.  
"Yeah."replied Stephanie."He called me last night and he wanted us to be paired off."  
"Do we get to pick our partner."asked Victoria.  
"Yeah, but he said it has to be a boy girl pairing."  
"Oh alright,"said Stacy grabbing onto her boyfriend Test's arm.  
"Then I guess Stevie and I are partners."  
"Hey Lita, you wanna be my partner?"asked Edge with a smile.  
"Yeah sure."replied Lita smiling back.  
"So I guess Sleeping Beauty and I are partners."said Jeff looking down at Trish asleep on him with a smile.  
Trish then woke up and didn't have a clue what was going on.  
"Oh you're finally here Steph."said Trish while yawning.  
"Yeah, I've been here for about 5 minutes now."replied Stephanie with a laugh.  
"Well are we going or not?"said Hunter about to walk out of the door.  
"Let's get outta here then."said Stacy.  
They all walked out of the house with their bags and everything.  
"Are we taking seprate cars?"asked Stevie.  
"No, my dad wants us to all ride together in the Navigator Limo."  
"Oh ok."replied Stevie.  
All the Divas got into the limo and all the guys were still outside carrying all the bags while Hunter finally opened the back door.  
"Gosh, how much stuff could a girl bring?"asked Test placing all of Stacy's stuff into the limo.  
"Too much."said Edge with a little laugh while he too was placing all of Lita's stuff into the back.  
"Damn, what does Trish carry in here."said Jeff about to fall down.  
"She probably put rocks in there."said Stevie.  
"Are you guys done putting their stuff in yet?"asked Hunter trying to hold back his laugh.  
"Like Stephanie didn't bring more."said Test laughing.  
They all then pulled the door down and pushed hard to close it.  
"Finally."said Edge.  
The guys then walked inside the limo.  
Hunter sat next to Stephanie, Test next to Stacy, Edge next Lita, Stevie next to Victoria, and Jeff next to Trish.  
"Are you guys all in?"asked the driver.  
"Yeah let's roll."replied Hunter.  
  
End of Chapter  
  
~Sorry it was kinda short, but I wanted to update it soon. Next chapter will be up in soon! PLEASE R/R! Thankyou!~ 


	3. Arriving

Disclaimer: As I said before, I don't own anything except my stuff and my car that I can't even drive yet. I don't own any BIG business and why would I wanna own the WWE when they are losing a hella lota money! They just don't know how to spend all that cash! LOL!   
  
Author: LilMary.....hope ya enjoy and please R/R! Thankyou!  
  
Chapter 2  
~Arriving~  
  
10 hours later after the Superstars left Baltimore, MD.:  
  
"Um, Mr. Driver, Sir?"said Stacy knocking on the window thing.  
The driver opened the window.  
"Yes."  
"Um yes, I just wanted to know how much longer til' we get there?"asked Stacy.  
"Just about a couple minutes."replied the driver.  
"Ok, thanks.  
The driver then rolled the window back up.  
"Why do you wanna get there so fast, I thought you didn't wanna go to this Haunted house?"asked Lita looking at Stacy.  
"I don't care, I gotta go!"said Stacy crossing her legs.  
"Oh...,"said Lita realizing that Stacy needed to use the little girls room.  
"Hey, is that the house, it doesn't look that scary?"asked Jeff signaling everyone to look out of the window.  
"I dunno, let me ask."said Stacy knocking on the window again.  
"Um, Mr. Driver, Sir, sorry to bother you again, but is that the house."  
"No, ma'am, it's that one across the street over on the hill."  
"Ok thanks. Just great."said Stacy looking at the house a little scared.  
"Damn that house looks more creepy than that other one."said Victoria.  
"Do we have to do this."said Trish looking a little freaked out.  
"Don't worry babe, I with you."said Jeff in a sarcastic tone of voice.  
"You're not funny."said Trish with a sad look on her face.  
"C'mon, you know I won't let anything happen to you and that goes for all of us guys."said Jeff giving Trish a peck on the lips.  
"Yeah, you girls will be fine, as long as we're here and besides, if we all get separated you Divas can kick ass."joked Edge.  
The car then stopped and everyone got out and the guys went to the back to get their bags and all of the Diva's bags.  
"Where's daddy?"said Stephanie looking around.  
"He'll be here, he said he'll be here,"said Hunter.  
A black limo then pulled up right next to theirs and out came Mr. McMahon.  
"Well, I see all the Divas are here, but where are the guys."asked Vince.  
"We're here,"yelled all the guys trying to carry all the bags.  
"Daddy, why'd you bring us all out here?"  
"Well since the ratings have been dropping and going up and then dropping again week by week, I thought I'd try something new."  
"What do you mean, something new?"asked Stevie.  
"This is going to be televised and people out there want to know if this house is really that scary or haunted for that manner."  
"Then why don't they come and find out for themselves."said Test looking at the house.  
"I think this would be good and the T.V. station is giving $1,000,000 and a trip for 2 to a place of your choice to the winners."  
"What do we exactly have to do?"asked Trish.  
"Just stay in the house as long as you can with your partner."  
"That's it? That's all we gotta do?"said Victoria.  
"This house has been counted as one of the top ten scariest houses in America, so you're gonna get scared or freaked out and leave the house at some point."  
"Can we all stay together even though we have partners."said Stacy grabbing a hold of Test's hand.  
"Yes, you can do that, but the last pair left wins."  
"Since this is gonna be televised, where are all the camera guys at?"asked Jeff.  
"The camera guys chickened out so each pair will have their own camera and shoot whatever they see."  
"Are there cameras around the house."asked Lita.  
"Yes, there are 2 cameras in each room."  
"Well what are waiting for,"said Edge pulling on Lita's arm.  
The rest of the guys followed, but Vince stopped them from walking away.  
"Do you all have cell phones?"asked Vince.  
"Yeah,"replied everyone.  
"Well turn them off because I don't want you calling anyone outside the house."  
"Then how are we suppose to keep contact with eachother in the house?"asked Stacy still crossing her legs cause she hadn't yet gone to the bathroom.  
"Keep contact with these,"said Vince throwing a walkie talkie to everyone. Now let the games begin!"  
  
End of Chapter  
  
~Sorry that these chapters have been hella short, but I wanted to update soon for you guys. Next chapter will be up in soon! Please R/R and check out my other stories. Thanks! 


	4. First Night Let The Games Begin

Disclaimer: Why do we gotta do this thing anyways. I don't own any of the characters in this story, they all belong to themselves and work for Vince McMahon, well except for Jeff, but he just signed a multi-year contract in October, he's still kinda under contract and can come back when he straightens everything out, if you know what I'm saying.  
  
Author: LilMary...hope ya enjoy and please R/R! Thankyou!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~First Night~  
  
All the WWE Superstars/Divas entered the house with Stacy, Victoria, Edge, and Jeff holding a camera and starting to film.  
  
"Do you think we should split up first?"asked Test.  
  
"Yeah, Jeff, Trish, Stacy, and Test you guys go upstairs, and the rest of us will look around down here,"said Hunter.  
  
"Since it's 6 P.M., we'll all meet back here in say about half an hour?"said Stephanie.  
  
"Alright,"replied everyone leaving the entrance room place thing.  
  
Jeff, Trish, Stacy, and Test headed upstairs.  
  
"Damn! Is there a bathroom in this place."cried Stacy.  
  
"It's a house. All houses have bathrooms."said Jeff.  
  
"Test, you and Stacy go look for a bathroom and Jeff and I will go check some of the rooms out."said Trish pulling on Jeff's shirt.  
  
"Alright."replied Test.  
  
Stevie and Victoria went to the back of the house towards the kitchen.  
  
"This is so boring,"said Victoria shining the camera light around the room.  
  
"Hey what's in here?"asked Stevie opening the door.  
  
Victoria pointed the camera towards the door.  
  
"Looks like a basement."  
  
"Let's check it out."said Stevie grabbing a hold of the back of Victoria's backpack.  
  
"Hey wait a minute! You don't know what's down there!"yelled Victoria.  
  
"I thought you weren't scared."said Stevie with a laugh.  
  
"Fine let's go in."said Victoria finally giving in.  
  
Edge, Lita, Stephanie, and Hunter entered the living room.  
  
"Doesn't anyone clean this place up."said Stephanie looking around the house discusted.  
  
"I guess the maids went back to their day job."joked Edge.  
  
"Awww! A spider's on me, get it off, get if off!"yelled Lita brushing spider webs off of her.  
  
"Lita, their just spider webs, there's no spiders on you."said Hunter helping Lita get the spider webs off of her.  
  
"Where ever there's a spider web, there's a spider near bye."said Edge trying to scare his partner.  
  
"Edge, you and Lita go in the library and check what's in there."said Hunter.  
  
"Alright."replied Edge and Lita heading to the library.  
  
Meanwhile upstairs:  
  
"Hey baby, there's a bathroom right here."said Test opening the door to the bathroom.  
  
"Thank god!"said Stacy handing the video camera to Test and running in the bathroom.  
  
While Stacy was taking a piss, she felt something touching her leg.  
  
"Andrew(Test), get you hand off my leg."said Stacy.  
  
"Baby, I'm standing way over here."said Test shining the camera light at his face.  
  
"Then what's on my leg?"said Stacy beginning to sound scared at the moment.  
  
Test moved the video camera slowly towards Stacy.  
  
"Please don't be a rat, please don't be a rat."said Stacy closing her eyes.  
  
"Awww! Baby get up!"said Test pulling Stacy off the toilet.  
  
Stacy then looked back and saw a skeleton next to the toilet and when she saw it, she fainted in Test's arms.  
  
Jeff and Trish were just walking around the upstairs, with not a clue on what they were doing.  
  
"Hey let's go in here."said Jeff opening the door.  
  
Trish followed while grabbing a hold of Jeff's arm.  
  
"This place doesn't look that scary."said Jeff while filming around the room.  
  
Then suddenly the door behind them shut closed and Trish leaped onto Jeff's back afraid as hell.  
  
"Baby, nothing's wrong, it's alright."said Jeff trying to comfort his girlfriend.  
  
"Jeff, honey, don't you watch scary movies? Everyone knows when a door suddenly closes behind you, somethings gonna happen."said Trish starting to get worried and wrapping her arms around him tightly.  
  
"Yeah, something's gonna happen."said Jeff with a smile and with one hand on Trish and one hand on the door knob to see if it was open, but it was locked.  
  
Trish then looked up at him and smiled back, giving him a kiss on the lips. Jeff then returned it while slowly dropping the camera to the ground, and then suddenly they fell to the ground starting to make out and with the camera on the floor, everything got filmed!  
  
In the basement:  
  
Stevie and Victoria walked down the stairs slowly as Victoria aimed the camera around the room. Then suddenly bats came out of nowhere and flew by Stevie and Victoria and then out the door.  
  
"Awww!"screamed Victoria falling down the stairs, knocking Stevie over with her.  
  
They laid on the ground for about 10 minutes still knocked out from the fall.  
  
"Damnit! Are you okay."asked Victoria waking Stevie up.  
  
"Yeah I think. Where are we?"asked Stevie.  
  
"Damn let's just get outta here."said Victoria.  
  
In the Library:  
  
"Why the hell do we have to this anyways. I mean what's the point?"asked Lita looking around the room.  
  
"Hey it's our job and Vince is our boss. Whatever he say's goes."replied Edge.  
  
"Our job is to wrestle and entertain."  
  
"Entertain...that's what we're doing now."  
  
"Do you listen to whatever Vince has to say?"said Lita with a little grin.  
  
"He's our boss. I don't wanna get fired."smiled Edge.  
  
"So if he told you to jump off a bridge, would you do it?"  
  
"In a heartbeat."  
  
"So if he told you to kiss me...would you do it?"asked Lita moving closer to him.  
  
"It depends if you wanna kiss me too."said Edge getting closer to Lita as well.  
  
They were about to kiss, but Hunter and Stephanie came into the room and inturupted them.  
  
"Hey you guys, it's been 30 minutes. We told everyone we would meet back at the entrance hallway."said Stephanie looking at the two strangly."  
  
"Ok."said Lita leaving Edge behind.  
  
Hunter then headed over to Edge.  
  
"Hey...we saw what was about to happen there."said Hunter smiling and patting Edge on the shoulder.  
  
"Yeah nothing...she just had uh...spider on her head."  
  
"Yeah whatever."  
  
In the entrance hallway:  
  
Test and Stacy were sitting on the stairway with Stacy clinging on to Test's arm. Victoria and Stevie then came with their hair all messed up and everything.  
  
"What happened to you two?"asked Stephanie looking at Victoria and Stevie about to burst out into laughter.  
  
"You guys didn't make out did you?"joked Edge.  
  
"Yeah cause Lita and Edge almost did."said Hunter in a low voice smiling at Edge.  
  
"No, we fell down the basement stairs and a hard fall it was. I think."said Stevie a little confused from the fall.  
  
"Stacy are you alright?"asked Lita.  
  
"No."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"We saw a skeleton in the bathroom."said Test.  
  
"A skeleton?!"screamed Stephanie.  
  
"I am starting to hate this place already."said Victoria doing that thing she always does with her fists when she gets mad or pissed off.  
  
"So are we all here?"asked Hunter looking around.  
  
"Yeah...no wait. Where's Jeff and Trish at?"asked Stephanie.  
  
"They went upstairs with us, but we don't know where they went."replied Test looking around.  
  
"Well we can't start making plans without them."said Hunter.  
  
"Hey use the walkie talkies to see where they are."said Lita.  
  
Edge then took his walkie talkie out and tried to reach Jeff and Trish.  
  
"Xtreme Stratusfaction come in. This is Edgehead."  
  
They all waited for like a minute for a reply, but got none.  
  
"Try it again."said Victoria.  
  
"Xtreme Stratusfaction come in."  
  
A couple minutes later, no reply again.  
  
"Try it one more time."said Test.  
  
"Jeff...Trish...damit come in!"yelled Edge starting to get worried about his two good friends.  
  
"Awww!"screamed someone upstairs.  
  
"Was that Trish?"asked Hunter.  
  
"Yeah that was, let's go."said Stephanie leading the way.  
  
"Wait! How do you know for sure that was her?"said Hunter.  
  
"Yeah it could be like a trap or something."said Stevie still loopy.  
  
"We ain't stupid. We know the voice of our girls when they're in danger. Ain't that right Lita?"asked Stephanie.  
  
"Yeah that was her."replied Lita.  
  
"What if it wasn't?"said Hunter.  
  
"Yeah, what if it wasn't?"said Stevie starting to mimick everything Hunter said.  
  
"Would you stop doing that!"  
  
"Would you stop doing that!"mimicked Stevie.  
  
"Ugh!"  
  
"Ugh!"mimicked Stevie again.  
  
"Damn all of you, that was Trish, DUH!"yelled Stacy out of nowhere.  
  
"Fine let's go."said Hunter.  
  
"Fine let's go."mimicked Stevie.  
  
Victoria then wacked Stevie in the back of his head.  
  
They all then went upstairs.  
  
Upstairs:  
  
They all looked in the rooms and opened each door slowly. They then went to the last door and Hunter opened it slower than the other doors. He then looked inside and pointed the camera in the room revealing Jeff and Trish putting their last piece of clothing on.  
  
"What were you guys doing?"asked Edge looking at the two with a grin.  
  
"Yeah. Edge was screaming his lights out in the walkie talkie trying to reach you guys."said Hunter.  
  
"Well we're right here."replied Jeff.  
  
"Then why didn't you guys answer the walkie talkie?"asked Lita.  
  
"Um...uh..."said Trish looking up at Jeff with that look stating that they just got caught.  
  
"That doesn't matter. We're fine."said Jeff.  
  
"Then why did we hear Trish scream."asked Stevie.  
  
"Stevie, let's just say some "Xtreme Stratusfaction" happened up here."said Victoria.  
  
"Oh."replied Stevie.  
  
"Talk about knowing their girls' voice in danger."joked Hunter looking at Stephanie.  
  
"Talk about knowing their girls' voice in danger."mimicked Stevie.  
  
"What happened to him?"asked Trish.  
  
"We fell down the stairs in the basement and he's a little bit out of it right now."replied Victoria.  
  
"Whatever guys. Let's just head back downstairs."said Test with Stacy still clinging on to his arm.  
  
"Let's go get some sleep and we'll check the place out tomorrow."said Hunter.  
  
"Let's go get some sleep and we'll check the place out tomorrow."mimicked Stevie yet another time.  
  
They all then headed downstairs and into the library and placed their sleeping bags on the floor and went to sleep.  
  
End of chapter  
  
~So what did you guys think? I don't know when the next chapter will be up cause I'm going on vacation somewhere with my family cause of this family reunion thing in Hawaii, Austraila, or the Phillipines(Damn, which ever place we go to, it's still far from here in Va.Beach, that's a long flight, damnit I'm gonna be throwing up alot, LOL!) and I'm kinda in the position where I have writer's block right now. If you want the next chapter up soon, please e-mail me or review with any ideas. Oh yeah, I wanna thank Koebe a.k.a. JeffyandTrish4ever for the idea of making Jeff and Trish locked in a room and getting things heated! Thanks and everyone else, PLEASE R/R! THANKYOU! 


End file.
